Many secure sockets layer/virtual private network (SSL/VPN) devices allow rewriting responses in response to requests using session data for end-user requests. The rewrite operation involves parsing the original response for abstract session variable names/function indicators and replacing them with customized values. Such rewrite techniques are typically process/system intensive and significantly degrade the system performance and throughput. Often it is not acceptable when the number of concurrent user sessions exceed a certain limit.